


Just For You

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Surely, she couldn’t be serious?
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Just For You

S’ariq fought not to gape at the hideous jester outfit in front of him.

When Muz-Lari first said she had something to ‘fit his cheery personality’ he thought it was a joke. He still mostly thought this had to be a joke based on stifled giggles and smiles of their companions. But the serious expression on Muz-Lari’s face gave him pause.

Surely, she couldn’t be serious?

“Muz-Lari,” S’ariq started, keeping his voice steady. It could do harm than good if he sounded too irritated or pleading. “You know S’ariq is fond of you. So…please do not make him wear this…thing. Please.”

Muz-Lari smiled. Mirth finally sparking in her eyes.

“Alright. You don’t have to wear it. But only ‘cause you asked nicely.”

S’ariq almost growled when laughter and wide grins came out of hiding and were placed on full display.

Muz-Lari sensed the irritation in her friend. It wouldn’t do if she let S’ariq get too worked up over her jest. So, she stepped forward and tapped the bottom of his chin with her snout.

S’ariq looked at the smile in Muz-Lari’s eyes and swallowed his growl. _Ugh_

He then crossed his arms and huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.6: please...


End file.
